


Voltron: Legendary Defender

by god_pf_yaoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_pf_yaoi/pseuds/god_pf_yaoi
Summary: Teenagers transported from Earth become pilots for robotic lions to fight in an intergalactic war. The Paladins of Voltron must learn to work as a team to assemble the robot Voltron and use its power to conquer the Galra Empire.Writing episodes take a very long time to do. Updates are real slow.Cross-posted on Wattpad





	Voltron: Legendary Defender

_The Black Paladin_

**Takashi Shirogane**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The Red Paladin_

**Keith Kogane**

_The Gray Paladin_

**Tadashi** **Shirogane**

_The Blue Paladin_

**Lance McClain**

_The Green Paladin_

**Pidge Gunderson**

_The Yellow Paladin_

**Hunk Garret**

**_Disclaimer_ **

I will be adding changes to parts of the story, like adding in characters that were killed of, or having characters return. If I decide to do a different ending then cannon, I'll name the chapter - something 0.2 -


End file.
